El guardaespaldas
by beartes
Summary: Au. En el que Naruto es un joven politico en necesidad de guardaespaldas, Hinata solo quieren que la tomen en serio en su trabajo y Jiraiya escribe su quinto y último libro: Icha Icha Secrets que, para la eterna vergUenza de algunos, sí estaba basado en hechos reales


Uzumaki Naruto estaba acercándose cada vez más a cumplir su sueño. De un huérfano don nadie sin ninguna promesa de futuro había pasado a ser el twit-star del país gracias a su falta de pelos en la lengua, sentido del humor y verdades con necesidad de ser dichas que sabía explicar con tanta sencillez. Junto con su prometedora carrera y, tras el incidente donde consiguió que la nueva ministra Senju Tsunade recuperara la fe en Konoha (Y creedle, no fue trabajo fácil) su carrera política iba viento en popa. Estaba trabajando en el Ayuntamiento, a un paso de conseguir el nuevo puesto de Ministro de defensa -pese a las numerosas quejas de los más conservadores porque, seamos sinceros, la trayectoria de Naruto era todo menos convencional- y un atentado casi acaba con su vida. Jiraiya, su viejo, súper-pervertido y de alguna misteriosa forma, muy respetado padrino había propuesto que entrevistara personalmente a su nuevo guardaespaldas. La agencia había aceptado rápidamente. Dijeron algo sobre evitar tener que contratar a otro en menos de cinco días y la agencia estaba a nada de vetarles toda clase de contrato. (Pérdida de credibilidad, lo llamaron)

...En su defensa, Naruto aún no entendía porque habían dimitido los siete primeros. Por mucho que le echaran la culpa. ¿Y qué si le daba por tomar ramen a las tres de la mañana en la peor zona de Konoha? Para su información, Ichiraku era el mejor puesto de ramen de la ciudad y él había crecido ahí. No estaba en ningún peligro. ¿Que le habían atracado un par de veces y había sonreído e insistido que no intervinieran? Bueno, nada que no hubiese pasado antes, la verdad. Además, Konohamaru tenía mucha vida por delante como para obstaculizarle con toda clase de antecedentes. ¿Qué se había hecho amigo de un conocido delicuente bajo el servicio del mayor mafioso del país? Técnicamente se había hecho amigo del _hijo adoptivo_ de Zabuza, que era _completamente_ distinto. Además, había conseguido meter bajo rejas a Gatou lo cual, en su humilde opinión, era más que suficiente beneficio como para ignorar los ligeros riegos de la operación.

(Y al que dispararon fue a Sasuke, no a él. Naruto prefería dejar que los hechos hablaran por sí solos.)

(En realidad no. Pero le gustaba cuando lo hacían.)

Así que ahí estaba, resignado a ver pasar a un montón de tipos demasiado fuertes como para ser tan tontos y seleccionar el peor de ellos porque, basandose en su experiencia, cuando más idiotas eran, menos se quejaban y mas duraban. Imagina su sorpresa cuando en vez de ver pasar a otro gigante una chica de apenas metro sesenta, mirada cabizbaja y gestos nerviosos (Adorables. Naruto quería abrazarla nada más verla y apretar esas mejillas gorditas y sonrojadas) apareció frente a él. Entornando los ojos, porque Naruto era todo menos discreto, la miró de arriba a abajo para asegurarse de que sí, era una mujer, si, era adorable y delicada y sí, el corazón parecía querer salirsele del pecho.

(Lo cual no le pasaba desde Sakura. En _primaria._ Pero, eh, Naruto tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que centrarse, como en que para ser tan pequeña tenía unas piernas muuuy largas y bonitas. Entre otras cosas. Numerosas y apetitosas.)

-Er...¿te has perdido? -Que no sea nunca dicho que Naruto era bueno con el sexo opuesto. Porque no lo era. En absoluto. Era un completo desastre. Dios mío, ¿quién le dejaba salir y tener conversaciones por sí solo todos los días? ¡Naruto necesitaba un ayudante para estas cosas! ¡Un maestro, un guía espiritual, _algo!_

-Ignora a mi torpe ahijado- Intercedió inmediatamente Jiraiya con una sonrisa demasiado encantadora para su edad. - ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

Excepto a _Jiraiya_. ¿Por qué, oh por qué, el mundo le odiaba tanto?

-Umm - Roja como la grana, la chica no parecía saber que decir. O donde mirar, a ser sinceros. - H-hyuga Hinata- Naruto estaba cada vez más convencido de que se había perdido. Una chica que despertaba tantos instintos protectores en él no podía ser su guardaespaldas -E-en realidad- Hasta tenía un timido tartamudeo que era encantador. Y desde luego que Naruto estaba encantado. - Vengo por la o-oferta de trabajo- Un silencio incrédulo siguió sus palabras.

Imposible.

Simplemente no encajaba en la mente de Naruto, cómo una chica tan dulce, de apariencia tan frágil e inocente podía tener un trabajo tan...sólo imaginar a esa chica (Hinata, así se llamaba. Hasta su nombre le hacia sonreír con ternura) al lado de alguien semi-decente como Zabuza hacía que algo se removiera en su estomago. Pensar que su trabajo era literalmente interponerse entre una bala y él...No, era completamente imposible que esa mujer fuera su guardaespaldas.

-¿¡ _Eeeeeeh_!?- Girtaron al unisono ambos entrevistadores reclinándose hacia atrás en sus sillas en un gesto idéntico. Su parentesco relucía en momentos como ese -¿Tú...? - Señalaron al unisono como un par de descarados. La chica, que ya tras su confesión había cerrado los ojos como esperando un mal trago, se encogió aún más en si misma. Jiraiya, viendo que la jovencita no tenía ninguna clase de confianza en sí misma, corrigió su postura y recuperó la profesionalidad con un carraspeo. Pero Naruto nunca había sido alguien especialmente observador.

-¡Imposible!- Acabó susurrando, incrédulo y sin fijarse en la mueca que cruzó fugazmente el rostro de Hinata. Jiraiya volvió a carraspear con más insistencia

-¿Hyuga, has dicho? -Musitó examinandola. La chica subió ligeramente la cabeza, lo suficiente como para que se entrevieran dos enormes ojos plateados bajo su flequillo. Naruto tuvo que parpadear varias veces para volver en sí. Esa chica...era como un ángel. Uno muy tímido -Hmm, sí, ya veo que tienes los rasgos caracteristicos de la familia - Comentó ligeramente, haciendose el ocupado ordenando unos papeles

-Y vaya rasgos- Murmuró Naruto, que al parecer no era tan coherente como creía. El rojo volvió rápidamente a cubrir la cara de la chica. Naruto ahogó un suspiro encandilado.

(A quien iba engañar. No lo hizo. El momento en el que Naruto fuera capaz de ocultar su primera y estrambotica reacción ante los acontecimientos de la vida diaria, dejaría de ser Naruto)

-Como ya he dicho, ignorale - Aconsejó Jiraiya con una gota resbalando por su nuca. Menudo ahijado le había tocado tener...Una autentica vergüenza para un casanova tan experto en el género femenino como él- Supongo que serás experta en el famoso Jyuuken, ¿no? -La chica, que parecía haber cogido más confianza bajo la (sorprendentemente) paternal mirada del escritor, asintió y sonrió timidamente. Naruto pasó una mano por su barbilla por si se le había caído la baba 'disimuladamente' (Había pasado en otras ocasiones. Que preferiría no recordar) Los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación decidieron no comentar el gesto. - Y tendrás excelente puntería- Añadió, subiendo y bajando las cejas juguetonamente. La sonrisa de la chica se amplió aún más y volvió a asentir con una pequeña risa. El ruidoso suspiro de Naruto fue nuevamente ignorado.

-Soy l-la mejor francotiradora de l-la familia, Jiraiya-sama -Confesó, un saludable rosa adornando sus mejillas. Sep. Jiraiya aún era todo un don juan.

-¿Incluso mejor que ese Hyuga Neji del que tanto he oído hablar? - La sonrisa de Hinata se esfumó levemente pero volvió a responder el afirmativo. El viejo escritor sonrió aún más para animarla ligeramente - Y una demostración sería mucho pedir, supongo

-A-ano -Murmuró, juntando los dedos timidamente- S-si de verdad quiere...y-yo...¿tiene d-dinero suelto? -Emocionado ante el posible espectáculo (Y aún más excitado ante un truco proveniente de Hinata) Naruto se vació rápidamente los bolsillos en la mesa. Las numerosas monedas, chicles,facturas viejas, clinex usados, bolis viejos y algún que otro condón repiquetearon en la mesa de metal, para la creciente vergüenza de los más jovenes. El unico sonido que acompañó a los centimillos fue el golpe sordo de la mano de Jiraiya sobre la cara de Jiraiya. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza Hinata sacó un rotulador permanente de la pequeña bandolera que llevaba cruzada. Seleccionó una moneda (definitivamente la que estaba más alejada de los condones) y dibujo una x por las dos caras. Curioso, Jiraiya examinó la moneda, pasando el dedo por encima del permanente para ver que no se corría -A-ahora -Murmuró, alejandose hasta la puerta -Coja todas las m-monedas y lanzelas lo m-más alto que p-pueda, por favor

Divertido y algo avergonzado por los gigantes y fascinados ojos del idiota que se sentaba a su lado, Jiraiya hizo lo que le pidió la chica.

Un segundo, un disparo. El ruido de una silla cayendose al suelo con Naruto incluido.

Las monedas cayeron al suelo en lo que parecía ser un estruendo en la subitamente silenciosa habitación. Hinata, pistola humeante aún en mano, miró con aprehensión a Jiraiya que se había quedado inmovil en el sitio. ¿Acaso...esa dulce y timida chica acababa de sacar un revolver de la nada y había disparado?

-¿E-esta usted bien, U-uzumaki-donno? -Preguntó preocupada Hinata, acercandose a la mesa para ver si Naruto se había hecho daño en su caida

-¿¡Uzumaki-donno!?- Exclamó, levantandose de un salto y asustando a la pobre chica, que soltó un ruido estarlalado y dio un salto en el aire - Hinata- Llamó, sin ninguna clase de miramientos (Y mucho menos honorificos) Con las mejillas escarlatas Hinata subió su mirada para encontrarse con unos intensos ojos azules. Clavados en ella como un puñal atravesandole el pecho- Puedes llamarme Naruto-kun

Hinata, que por desgracia, padecía de una hiperactiva imaginación decidió que eso _no podía estar pasando_ (Porque ella era Hinata Hyuga y la mala suerte le seguía como el catarro al mal tiempo.) Su nuevo jefe -que ya de por si era un hombre sumamente atractivo- decididamente no estaba tirandole los tejos. Hizo lo que debió haber hecho ese día en tercero de la ESO cuando pensó que Kiba-kun se la declaró y en realidad a pidió un lapiz. Lo ignoró completamente. Así que sonrió amablemente y pidió lo mejor que pudo (tartamudeó solo, como...dos veces) a Uzumaki-donno que repitiera la pregunta. Naruto, con un saludable e infrecuente rosa decorando sus mejillas se dispuso a hacer justo eso cuando el puño de Jiraiya descendió sobre su cabeza, silenciandolo efectivamente.

-Olvida lo que ha dicho mi ahijado. Todavía no entiende las palabras largas como _profesionalidad -_ Explicó con una risa socarrona, frotando viciosamente su puño sobre la cabeza de Uzumaki. - ¡Pero mira esto!- Cambió completamente de tema deshaciendose de cualquier manera del semi-inconsciente Naruto, para la consternación de Hinata y recogiendo una moneda del suelo- ¡Has dado exactamente en el centro! -Se sorprendió. Y no era para menos.

En su mano, casi inocentemente, estaba una moneda como las muchas que había tirado al aire momentos antes, con una pequeña diferencia. Un agujero perfectamente circular estaba en su centro, con los bordes ligeramentes requemados. Jiraiya la miró más de cerca. No había duda. Era la moneda marcada.

-Increíble- Jiraiya estaba atonito. Una puntería como esa...Diferenciar la moneda de las otras en el segundo que había estado en el aire era una cosa, ¿pero ser capaz de apuntar y disparar sin ninguna clase de margen de error o daños colaterales al mismo tiempo spbre un objetivo tan diminuto y en movimiento? Antes de conocer a esa chica, Jiraiya lo habría dado por imposible. Era sin duda la mejor candidata de todos los que habían visto. Y no era para menos, proviniendo de una familia como los Hyuga. Antiguos guerreros reales desde la época feudal como el clan Uchiha, los Hyuga siempre habían sido una familia bélica de mucha fama y temibles técnicas. Y mientras que los Uchiha tenían una larga tradicion de ser soldados del país (Sease policias, bomberos, ANBU o incluso espías- aunque el ultimo fuera mucho menos usual) los Hyuga se habían dedicado a un negocio privado. En la época actual producían los mejores mercenarios (normalmente guardaespaldas) de toda Konoha y, sin duda, a los más caros.

Esa era una de las razones por las que Jiraiya se sorprendía tanto de ver a Hinata en una entrevista como esa. No era como si fuera a cobrar poco en su trabajo, simplemente los precios de un guardaespaldas Hyuga salían del rango de la mayoría de la población. Y Naruto, no importa lo mucho que hubiese mejorado su situación economica o lo prometedor de su carrera, seguía estando con la mayoría de la población. Desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta, con un guerrero de tal calibre (Por más inusual que fuese su apariencia) sería una estupidez. Hinata Hyuga podía dar el trabajo como suyo.

Mientras Jiraiya estaba ocupado debatiendo el contrato de Hinata, ella estaba preocupada por Naruto. El aludido estaba pálido como la cera, murmurando incoherencias con la mirada fija en la pistola que aún estaba en la mano de la chica. Estaba completamente aterrorizado. Naruto no era un extraño a las chicas de armas tomar, pese a que, hasta el momento, nunca habían sido armas de verdad (Bueno, estaba esa vez que Ayame-nee le amenazó con el cuchillo de cocina. Pero ese mismo cuchillo era el que se empleaba para hacer ramen así que era un instrumento para El Bien Común y no contaba) Su experiencia con Sakura, Ino y Tsunade-baa-chan le tenía eso asegurado. Simplemente pensó que Hinata era diferente. Que era alguien que tenía que ser protegida y no de quien protegerse. Y Naruto tenía mucho miedo.

-A-ano, ¿está seguro que esta bien, Uzumaki-dono? -Aunque Hyuga fuese insoportablemente adorable. Y tierna. Dulce. Amable. Atractiva. Y le prestase atención. Eso era nuevo, y le sumaba puntos. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué sólo le pasaban a él esta clase de cosas?

-Uh...em...¿sí? -Conseguió decir Naruto entre su miedo y su confusión. No sonaba muy inteligente que digamos pero suponía que él precisamente no era ninguna clase intelectual. - Jejejeje -Se rió, rezando interiormente no haberla cagado. No estaba preparado para la clase de represalias que suponía cagarla con alguien tan angelical (Cuando conoció a Sakura, también parecía ser incapaz de matar a una mosca. Naruto ya no podía confiar en nadie.) que dispara tan jodidamente bien. Le gustaba su cuerpo con los menos agujeros posibles, muchas gracias.

Hinata sólo le sonrió aliviada. Naruto empezó a sudar. ¡Era la calma antes de la tormenta! ¡El momento en el que te confías es cuando te golpean más fuerte!

-¡Contratada!-Declaró Jiraiya con alegría, pensando en todo el dinero que se ahorraba al contratar a un guardaespaldas de una calidad tan alta a un precio tan bajo. Bueno, relativamente bajo.

-¿¡E-en serio!?- Preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios (Que sí, deslumbró a cierta persona) Juntó las manos en su pecho - ¡M-muchisimas gracias Jiraiya-sama! ¡P-prometo no f-fallarle!

Naruto sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies. ¿Hinata, su guardaespaldas? Iba a morir. Oh Dios, era muy joven para morir ¡Ni siquiera había llegado a presidente del gobierno todavía!


End file.
